


“I want to be a father too.”

by fmpwolf462



Category: No End (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Husbands, Kids, Kisses, Love, M/M, New Fathers, discussing the future, gen - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, next step of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpwolf462/pseuds/fmpwolf462
Summary: “I love you, Cotton, and I want to start this new chapter of our lives.” Jerry paused, reaching for Cotton’s hand. He fitted their fingers together and continued, “It makes me so happy that you want kids of our own. I know that you’ve wanted to be a father for the longest time, but it’s different when I want to be one too. One, two, four, seven- I don’t know, if they’re with us, I’ll love them. One precious baby or a full house, anything would be wonderful.”Cotton and Jerry discuss adoption or finding a possible surrogate.
Relationships: Cotton/Jerry, Jerry/Cotton
Kudos: 1





	“I want to be a father too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to macbeth-macdeath on tumblr for editing this piece. :D

“You- you do?” Cotton sat upright, blinking dumbly at Jerry. He readjusted in his seat, leaning forward a bit to make sure he had heard right.

“Yes.” Jerry leaned against the kitchen counter, hot coffee mug clutched in both hands. “I really do.”

“One hundred percent? You’re not saying that just because you feel like you have to? You actually want to go through with all of that?” Cotton clutched at the fabric of his pajama pants, praying to whatever god that was out there that he wasn’t dreaming.

Jerry moved to the table where Cotton was and stood next to his husband after placing his mug across from them. He leaned into Cotton’s side and slid an arm around the man’s shoulders, his touch sweet and comforting. Cotton took a deep breath as Jerry drew circles in his back with his nails.

“I want a baby with you,” Jerry said, his tone so soft, “I want  _ your _ baby. I mean- I would bear all your children if it were physically possible,” Jerry laughed a little then, his cheeks flushed pink, “But since it’s not, I’m completely open to finding a surrogate. If we can, that is.”

Cotton eyed him in pure wonder, unsure of how to even respond to that.

“I love you, Cotton, and I want to start this new chapter of our lives.” Jerry paused, reaching for Cotton’s hand. He fitted their fingers together and continued, “It makes me so happy that you want kids of our own. I know that you’ve wanted to be a father for the longest time, but it’s different when I want to be one too. One, two, four, seven- I don’t know, if they’re with us, I’ll love them. One precious baby or a full house, anything would be wonderful.” 

Cotton pulled Jerry’s hand to his lips, kissing the top of it tenderly before kissing his ring finger. Jerry smiled wide at the gesture, his eyes nearly sparkling.

“If we could manage to find a surrogate, that would be… amazing. God, I just… you’re wonderful, and I want to have a wonderful baby to raise with you and make even more wonderful memories.” 

Jerry turned to kiss the side of Cotton’s head. He lingered there as Cotton hugged his waist.

“It doesn’t matter to me who we decide will be the donor,” Jerry added, “Whoever it is, it will still be both of ours. If we adopt instead, that baby is still our baby. I’ll give everything I have to them and love them as long as I live.”

“Jerry…” Cotton whispered, gently tugging his husband into his lap. The chair creaked a bit under their weight as they readjusted into the familiar position. “I- I don’t know what to say, except that I-... you make me so happy.” He tightened his hold around Jerry’s body and fitted his head into the side of the ginger man’s neck. Cotton was doing his damnedest to not let his emotions overwhelm him. It wasn’t the first time that they had talked about expanding their family, but this was the first where they were truly ready.

Jerry shut his eyes, feeling Cotton’s warmth all around him. He held on to him where he could, hoping that that was enough. Cotton kissed his neck softly a few times before simply holding Jerry. His husband smiled at him brightly even in the darkness of their kitchen. Cotton nuzzled him, touched his nose to his cheek before smiling against Jerry’s lips.

“I love you,” Cotton breathed, “I love you so much, Jerry.”

Excitement was tinting the edges of his words. He was absolutely besotted. He had never doubted his feelings for Jerry, but moments like these reminded him just how strong they were. He sighed contentedly, then spoke up once more, “I could tell you how I love you for the rest of our lives and I’ll still never be able to express how much that truly is.”

Finally, he took Jerry’s face in his hands and kissed him like he had been dying to all day long. Pressed firmly into him, waiting for Jerry to push for a little more. When he did, as Jerry always did, Cotton answered him properly by giving himself up. Body, mind, and soul- he shared it all with Jerry. Their long kisses were just one more way that he could show this to Jerry. He was Jerry’s, and Jerry was his. There was absolutely no one else on this Earth that he wanted to raise a child with.

Breaking apart only enough to meet his eyes, Cotton whispered, “We’re having a baby.”

Jerry chuckled, a light, short sound that resonated all through him. He pressed his forehead to Cotton’s and replied, “Yes, we’re finally going to have a baby.”


End file.
